


I've got no car and it's breaking my heart

by Port_in_a_Storm



Series: Automobile [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Another car fic, Because Aaron is pissed as hell, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends in love, But he loves his boyfriend, Established Relationship, Excessive Swearing, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's precious Austin-Healey is in for repairs. When he can't sleep, he and (a pissed off) Aaron break into the garage to check on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got no car and it's breaking my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :)
> 
> This fic was lovingly prompted by a wonderful nonnie on tumblr: "Robert loves his cars. He loves them even more when Aaron gives him a blowjob while he's driving." I'm afraid I didn't work the while he's driving part into it, nonnie. But I hope that this will tide you over until someone else fills your wonderful idea.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

When they brought Robert’s Austin into the garage, Cain looked confused. ‘So, two ex-mechanics and you can’t fix a car between you?’

‘We don’t have the tools at home,’ Aaron said and cut Cain off before his uncle could make a joke about a tool standing in front of him. ‘Plus neither of us have time right now.’

The engine had almost burned itself out. Robert had driven him and Aaron down to London and back over the weekend, when the car started to smoke a little. It was already a restored car, so there was little wonder that it had started to overheat. Aaron hadn’t been able to fix it without doing more damage as he didn’t have the proper tools, and he’d rolled his eyes at Robert’s heartbroken expression. 

Cain popped the hood and looked the engine over. He threw Robert a smirk. ‘It’s gonna cost you.’

Robert spluttered. ‘Wha—but I’m family!’

‘ _He’s_ family,’ Cain said, pointing at Aaron. ‘You’re not.’

‘Cain, don’t—’

‘No, no Aaron it’s fine.’ Robert sighed. ‘How much?’ Cain told him and he almost fell over. ‘How much?! But there’s hardly anything that needs doing!’

‘You’re the one who wants to drive the fancy cars, mate,’ Cain said with a grin. Aaron shook his head. ‘I can’t get hold of stuff for these kinds of cars so easily, so…’ he patted the hood. ‘Like I said, it’s gonna cost you.’

Robert looked between Cain and the car. It was obvious that he was being taken for a ride, but he really couldn’t find another way to fix it. ‘Fine.’

‘Robert!’ 

‘I need the car, Aaron.’

‘You don’t _need_ the car, you’ve got another in the garage. _I’ve_ got one in the garage.’

‘Well if you’re so bothered, get _your_ uncle to lower the price!’

Aaron looked at Cain, who spread his arms in a ‘no can do’ gesture. It was useless. Cain had his heart set on making Robert look like a mug, and because Robert was a complete and utter tosser when it came to his cars, he was going to allow it. He shook his head and pointed at Cain, a gesture that verged on the aggressive side. ‘If he’s fool enough to pay you this much, you’d better make a good job of it.’

‘Wouldn’t dream of anything else.’

‘I mean it, Cain! You do anything dodgy—’

‘I won’t! God, look at you gettin’ your knickers in a twist over Sugden’s car.’

Aaron backed down. ‘Yeah well, I think he loves that car more than he loves me.’ He nudged Robert to show he was just joking. ‘Come on then, Knight Rider.’ He had to pull Robert along when his boyfriend just stood staring longingly at his car.

****

‘Robert, will you please just get in the fucking bed!’

Aaron threw his head back in annoyance as Robert—granted, the love of his life but also fucking moron when his car was involved—paced the bedroom, his lip between his teeth and a permanent worried expression on his face.

‘What if he can’t fix it?’ he muttered. ‘Or what if he can, but he doesn’t? I can’t lose that car, Aaron.’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake it’s a fucking car!’ He threw up his hands when Robert didn’t stop pacing. ‘Fine. You know what, I was horny, but now I’m just tired. Good night.’ He turned over and closed his eyes, preparing himself for a long night of tossing and turning. He hated going to bed angry with Robert, but when he got like this, there was just nothing he could do.

It was hours later that Aaron was woken by a prodding in his back. He spun around, squinting through tired eyes at his boyfriend. ‘What? What’s wrong?’ Robert put the bedside light on. ‘Bloody hell!’ Aaron sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fist. ‘You’d better be dyin’, or I swear… what’s wrong?’ Robert was looking at him, his eyes red from tiredness and his lips pink from being gnawed at for hours. ‘Rob?’

‘D’you still have the keys to the garage?’

Aaron blinked at him. Then blinked again. ‘What? Our garage?’ he asked.

Robert looked embarrassed, but he soldiered on. ‘No. Y’know. The garage.’

Aaron frowned in confusion for a moment before he realised. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake, Robert! I was asleep!’

‘I _can’t_ sleep,’ he as good as whined. ‘Please, Aaron, I just need to make sure she’s okay.’

‘It’s not a person! It’s not like Cain has… Vic tied up in his garage or something! It’s a fuckin’ car, Robert!’

‘Okay, okay. I’m sorry.’ He looked so pathetic, so contrite. Aaron shook his head.

‘Fine.’ He swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

‘Really?’

‘Means so fuckin’ much to you,’ he muttered over Robert’s grovelling thanks. He stomped downstairs, Robert following behind him like a puppy. He found the keys in the cabinet drawer, then turned and pointed them at his boyfriend. ‘You owe me, mind,’ he said. ‘Like, big time.’

‘I know. Thank you, Baby.’

‘Don’t fuckin’ “Baby” me,’ Aaron grumbled. He unlocked the door and immediately shivered. ‘Christ! It’s cold out here. Pass my jacket.’

‘You’re coming with me?’

‘Yeah. Knowing you, you’ll just sleep in the garage with the fucking car. Hurry up!’

He unlocked the garage door, looking around as he did so. Not that he needed to worry: it was 3am. All the sane people were asleep. He pushed the door open and turned on the light. ‘There. Happy?’

Robert went inside and ran his eyes over the car. ‘Yeah. Yeah. Okay.’ He stepped closer to his precious car and ran his hand over the bonnet. Then he opened the door and sat down.

‘What the hell are you doing now?!’ If Aaron wasn’t so fucking pissed off, he’d be on the verge of tears. ‘Robert, for the love of god—’

‘I just want to make sure he didn’t do anything to her.’ He ran his hand over the steering wheel, looking at his car lovingly. ‘I think she’s okay.’

‘Of course it’s okay,’ Aaron said. He narrowed his eyes when his _beloved boyfriend_ (he reminded himself) showed no signs of getting out. ‘Well?’

Robert smiled at him and beckoned Aaron over. When Aaron didn’t move from the garage doorway, Robert reached over the passenger seat and opened the door, pushing it so Aaron knew it was an invitation for him to get in. ‘Come on,’ he wheedled. ‘’M not moving ‘til you get in the car.’

‘You’re the most—fine.’ He stomped to the car and threw himself in, then slammed the door shut. As much as he may have relished the thought of leaving Robert in here alone for Cain to find in the morning, realistically, Aaron wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing his boyfriend wasn’t in the house at all. ‘What now?’ Robert gave him that smile, that dangerous smile that led to Aaron getting naked in barns, and hotel rooms, and—funnily enough—backs of cars. ‘You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me. I was horny three hours ago, mate!’

‘I’m not your _mate_ ,’ Robert said, though the smile didn’t waver and he moved to press his lips against Aaron’s neck.

‘No, you’re a pain in the fuckin’—ahhhh!’ He melted when Robert bit and sucked on the sweetest spot on his neck. ‘Mm, that’s unfair. I’m tryin’ to have an argument with you.’

‘Argue all you want, Baby,’ Robert said, voice muffled against Aaron’s throat.

‘Think you’re so fuckin’ smooth. Lurin’ me in here.’

Robert chuckled against his neck. ‘You know you can’t resist my charm.’

Aaron’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh, he knew it alright. That was why he found himself in this situation now, years after he had given into those charms. He panted heavily and stripped his jacket off, throwing it in the back of the car. ‘Mmmm… fuck, Robert.’

His boyfriend stopped biting his neck to raise his head and attach himself to Aaron’s lips. They kissed forcefully, passionately. Aaron ran his hands through Robert’s blonde hair, wrenching at it and making Robert squirm in his seat. When they separated, they were panting heavily. Robert kissed a trail along Aaron’s jaw and up to his ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. ‘Blow me,’ he whispered.

Aaron blinked. ‘What?’ 

‘Blow me,’ Robert said, grinning. ‘Here.’

‘But—’ Aaron looked around. ‘We’re in my uncle’s garage.’

‘He’s not here right now, is he?’ He kissed Aaron again, all soft lips and teasing tongue. ‘Come on.’

‘ _You_ were supposed to owe _me_ , remember?’

‘I know. But come on. Don’t pretend you don’t love it,’ Robert nudged his nose against Aaron’s and smiled. He was a fucking smug bastard. As if he really thought so much of himself, that Aaron loved the weight of his cock on his tongue, the taste of it in his mouth, the velvety feel of it in his throat. Aaron gulped. 

‘You really do owe me,’ he snarled. He chose to ignore Robert’s victory laugh when he dove for the man’s trousers. ‘Lift up then.’ Robert lifted and moved himself around enough so that Aaron could shimmy his trousers down his thick thighs. He couldn’t hide a moan of pleasure at seeing his boyfriend’s beautiful cock, already hard, straining towards his stomach. He leaned up and stole one last kiss from Robert’s mouth then, sitting sideways on the seat, he leaned down as much as the cramped space in the car would allow and licked from root to tip. 

Above him, Robert groaned and buried his hand in Aaron’s gel-free curls. He didn’t push, but massaged his scalp, biting his lip when his boyfriend hummed in pleasure around him. ‘Oh, Aaron. Fuck fuck.’ He looked down and his toes curled in his shoes at the sight of Aaron, his head bobbing, cheeks hollowing. He nearly came at the sight and closed his eyes. But then all he could do was hear the pleased slurping and grunts that fell from Aaron’s lips and that was even more erotic, if that was even possible. 

‘Oh god. Aaron… Baby… fuck.’ He panted and gasped and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. ‘I’m gonna—Aaron… I’m—unh! Oh!’ Aaron didn’t move, just took every drop that Robert had to offer in his sweet, talented mouth. ‘Oh fuck. Oh god.’ Robert leaned his head back on the headrest, coming down from his high and only pushed Aaron away when the pleasure started to turn into oversensitivity. ‘That was good, Baby.’

In answer, Aaron pushed forward and harshly claimed Robert’s lips. ‘Get home, now,’ he growled. Robert grinned through his panting mouth and nodded gladly. He brushed his hand over the steering wheel one last time and, silently wishing his car goodnight, he followed Aaron out the garage.

****

The next day, both of them ventured to the garage after work to see how Cain was getting on. When they got there, he had his unimpressed face on, and it didn’t even let up when he saw Aaron standing behind Robert.

He went into the office and brought out a bundled jacket which he threw at his nephew. Aaron’s eyes widened. ‘Next time you two want a good time,’ he hissed. ‘ _Don’t_ break into my garage.’

‘That—that was already in there.’

‘You were wearin’ it when you came here yesterday afternoon, sunshine. And I’ll have those keys back as well.’ Aaron and Robert nodded contritely. ‘Your car’s gonna take an extra day to get fixed.’

‘What?!’

‘You’re gonna argue, are you?’

Robert gulped. 

‘Didn’t think so. I’ll give you a call when it’s ready.’ 

He watched them walk away and shook his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)Port in a Storm
> 
> The title is a line from 'Drive my car' by the Beatles


End file.
